oumagadokizoofandomcom-20200213-history
Isana
Isana (伊佐奈 Isana) is the director of the Ushimitsudoki Aquarium. He's known for his cold behavior with animals and humans that visit his aquarium. He has the cursed body of a sperm whale. Even though he's recovered almost all of his orginal human form, this villainous director still retains the ability to transform. Appearance He has black hair, wears a helmet that obscures the left half of his face, and a jacket that's resembling his whale form. He wears earrings, rings, a wristwatch, and a bracelet around his arm. He most likely has black or blue eyes. When his helmet was removed, it revealed that half of his face has a horrific whale like appearance. When he transforms, he fully becomes a sperm whale. Personality He's a very cruel person, feeling that animals should obey humans, and that anyone or anything that disobeys him, or fails a task, should be put down. What he doesn't know is that every fish in the aquarium is afraid of him because of his powers. He can manipulate his executive members easily using this unknown advantage. He always wears a helmet to hide his left half of his face for others, but removes it when he eats or someone has earned his ire. During the short battle between Shiina and him, he tells him that they are in the same boat because of their cursed forms. He has no mercy to anyone he kills. He is able to completely transform back into a whale, but his condition and the way how he's able to use it is unknown. Seeing between a battle during Shiina he has a little trouble of swallowing an enemy. History Curse of the Whale He was on a cruise with servants while suddenly seeing a whale. He retrieved his gun and shot the whale, to prove that humans are superior. Suddenly from behind a Ghost Whale made it's appearance and cursed him into a shape of a whale. Chronology Vs. Aquarium Arc Isana was seeing sitting on his Manta Ray saying to Sakamata if he does't wish to die he suggested him to work at the point where he's about to drop dead. Later Isana enters the meeting with his underlings vassals saying that it was a long time that he opened his aquarium for business. He says also that the animals that he has were been assembles as the strongest creatures on which he can count on the board of directors. He then tells about the curse that awkwardness him to change the animals with his "Magical Powers" saying that these magical powers are vanishing little by little from his body and when they are gone he's going to say completely farewell to his vassals. Fuka then talks but Isana crushed him with his Whale powers because he were been mad at Sakamata about that he's number 2 and he isn't. After that he crushed him he then says that he must gonna think twice before he's saying stuff like that. Isana then starts to talk to Sakamata abut Igarashi about that he can't transform him back to his original shape with his magical powers. He then sees that there is another with Magical Powers, he then wishes to see him. Abilities and Powers * Echolocation: is also known as a Biosonar, it's a technique showed by Sakamata and Isana. It is a normal sonar used by toothed animals and dolphins, but it can also used by bats, cave swiftlets and Oilbirds. The technique is shown as a clicking sound that can freeze an opponent in place. * Small Fish (雑魚(ザコ)): Trivia * His name comes from the ancient Japanese word for whale, isana (勇魚, いさな). * A common shorthand of his is "137". * Isana shares his design with Curator, a villain from Kohei Horikoshi's other series, My Hero Academia. Curator is an original villain made for the My Hero Academia: Clash! Heroes Battle arcade game. Category:Humans Category:Ushimitsudoki Aquarium Category:Male Characters